1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a partition board that is used in an electrical storage device in which a plurality of electrical storage elements are arranged in a predetermined direction and that is arranged between any adjacent two of the electrical storage elements in the predetermined direction.
2. Description of Related Art
When a battery pack is formed of a plurality of secondary batteries, the plurality of secondary batteries may be arranged in a predetermined direction, and a partition board may be arranged between any adjacent two of the secondary batteries. Here, a pair of end plates are respectively arranged at both end portions of the battery pack in the predetermined direction, and restraint force is applied to the plurality of secondary batteries and the plurality of partition boards with the use of the end plates.
International Application Publication No. 2011/111153 (WO2011/111153) describes a processing device for inspecting secondary batteries before shipment. In the processing device, the secondary batteries each are arranged between any two of a plurality of restraining portions arranged in a predetermined direction, and contact pressure is applied to the secondary batteries with the use of the restraining portions. After contact pressure has been applied to the secondary batteries, the secondary batteries are charged for the first time.
When the secondary batteries are inspected as in the case of WO2011/111153, for example, a plurality of partition boards that constitute a battery pack may be arranged in the predetermined direction in advance, and then each secondary battery may be inserted between any adjacent two of the partition boards arranged in the predetermined direction. Here, when the secondary batteries are inserted, the clearance between any adjacent two of the partition boards needs to be uniformed while sliding the plurality of partition boards in the predetermined direction. However, when the partition boards are slid in the predetermined direction, there is a concern that the partition boards incline with respect to the predetermined direction.